scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scratch Programming Wiki
Hi. This is Blade, and just wondering but why is a person who quit Scratch being featured? Who made this wiki? And, one more question; why is some random thing being featured and it hasnt changed for 2 weeks? Discuss things with me here. By the way, I forgot my password, so I'll just be working from this IP address. uggg This wiki is horrible. All it has are people promoting their own things. Could someone just go though the forums and paste all the good treads into here? @Blade I guess the Scratch Team thought it deserved to be featured! Turtle's opinion This wikia is pretty darn terrible. First of all it only has about 40 pages , which less than 0.5% of the actually wikipedia, only 20 of which is useful , and the other 20 is just about their own unpopular projects. I'd be surprised if anyone posted the following Popular projects not made by them Popular users who aren't them Scratch stuff like the Scratch Cat And a bunch of other stuff I won't name ~To avoid using a name , just call me turtle. Thanks for "We" It appears that Kyasae-san changed it to consider of how I, another admin, am an admin. Now I don't feel left out :P What is Scratch? No, really. I came to a random recently-adopted wiki, and it turned out to be this one. I've read the entire front page but I still have no idea what Scratch is supposed to be. Perhaps that can be cleared up. Surgo 01:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : Scratch is a programming language developed by MIT, for kids. As you can see on the logo, it says "Scratch". That's the name of it. The word Scratch came from how DJ's use turntables and scratch discs, and 'remix' the song, and make it their own. That's what scratch is all about - remixing. The mascot is the cat which you can also see in the logo - they came up with that, because cats like to scratch things... And the motto of scratch is "imagine - program - share" so I decided to remix that for the wiki, and put "write - share - elaborate" ;) To code in scratch, you have to download the program on the website, scratch.mit.edu. To code, you snap blocks together, like lego bricks. Each block does a different thing, and they're all in different shapes, so you don't have to worry about syntax or anything. Scratch is used in education, and it's a great tool for kids to express their creativity - you can make animations, art, stories, games, simulations, music projects, and more :) All of the projects on the website, which you can upload easily if you have an account, can be downloaded by everybody, and you can't lock people from downloading it, so it promotes people to remix games and animations, and make it their own. Some other things the Scratch Team has done is developed a "ScratchBoard", now known as a picoboard. You connect it with a usb to your computer, and it has sensors for loudness, light setting, a button, 4 resistance sensors, and a slider. This way you can use things such as brightness in real life, to change your projects. Ex. If it's sunny outside, it will be sunny in your game, if it's dark outside, than it will be dark in the game. In addition, Lego created "LegoWeDo" which is compatible with scratch, so you can use scratch to program lego motors and such to do things. I recommend you go to the site (scratch.mit.edu) and click the video on the front page, as it will have a cool intro :) It's 2 years old lol, but still nice. If you have any other questions, please ask :) --Lucario621 02:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : Also, considering you brought up this question, do you think I should make a small part of the front page which says "What's scratch?" along with an explanation (shorter than this one that I gave you :P) Pi Day Article Opinions How do you think about it? I think it deserved a place on the home page ;). If you want me to change it in any ways, copy and paste the article here, along with what you want to change ;). --Lucario621 17:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Clearing this page? It's messy and sort of weird... 11:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I'm talking about this discussion page, not its page! :P Go to the NEW wiki! Go to the NEW wiki where you can find more information! 15:55, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ezlambry on Scratch can someone unprotect the main page so i can destroy it L0lmaaan (talk) 23:41, October 25, 2019 (UTC)